


i'm your baby, you're my man

by venomedveins



Series: Fire Starter [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Halloween is almost here, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, mentions of trauma, top!Agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir thinks he's over Caesar and ready to move on with Agron, but things aren't always what we wish them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your baby, you're my man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so fucking much to [crazzzedope](http://crazzzedope.tumblr.com) for being such an amazing inspiration. Seriously, she gives me the best ideas. Everyone should go follow her.

Nasir wakes slowly, blinking through the haze of sleep to read 3:28 on the alarm clock. There is a firm weight against his back, warm arm curled around Nasir's ribs with fingers resting on his collarbones. It's a comfort, knowing that Agron seems to gravitate - even in sleep - to press against him.

Closing his eyes, Nasir is just about to fall back asleep, chalking it up to some random moment of wakefulness when he feels it. Agron's hard cock pressed tightly to Nasir's ass, twitching against the clothed skin. Nasir can't suppress his grin, arching into it. 

It's early, yes, but there is no denying Agron once he starts going. Even if it'll just be a lazy rubbing against each other, Nasir craves it - craves Agron's warm and firm touch, whispered promises into his ear, the sting of Agron's teeth on his neck and his cock buried inside him.

"Insatiable," Nasir mumbles, rolling over. 

He expects to be greeted by hypnotic green eyes and a dimpled smirk. What he doesn't expect is to be staring into Caesar's face, contorted into a cruel grin - teeth glinting in the moonlight. 

"Hey sweetheart. Miss me?" Caesar asks. 

Nasir gapes, trying to scurry away from him but is stopped as Caesar wraps a hand around his wrist. He twists it painfully, yanking Nasir back across the covers and close, pinning the smaller man to the bed with his hips. Nasir struggles, but can't seem to get leverage. 

"Why are you trying to run away? You're the one that wanted this. Came back begging for me to take you back," Caesar smirks, finally sitting on top of Nasir. 

"No. No no no no no," Nasir's voice cracks on each word, uncontrollable tears falling down his face. 

"Don't resist it, Nasir. You love me, remember? We're going to be together forever," Caesar's face morphs, angles sharpened in the dark light.

His hands come up to wrap around Nasir's throat, thumbs pressing against his esophagus. The air is trapped inside Nasir's lungs, unable to escape nor allow more in. Caesar is killing him, suffocating the life from him. 

Nasir's eyes dart around the room, looking for an escape but nothing comes. The room is empty. All there is, is the bed and the empty walls, the moonlight illuminating Caesar's grinning face. 

 

\- - -

 

Agron is startled awake by the screaming. Sitting up, he turns quickly to find Nasir in the middle of one of his nightmares. His limbs are thrashing, kicking out and hitting, sobbing in his sleep and screaming. It's the same word repeated over and over again. 

"Caesar! Caesar!"

Gripping Nasir's shoulders tightly, Agron yanks Nasir up into a sitting position, dodging the flailing arms. He keeps his grasp firm as he holds Nasir steady. 

"Nasir! Baby boy, wake up. You're dreaming. It's just a dream," Agron keeps his voice steady, trying not to scare him anymore. 

Nasir lets out a broken noise when he finally wakes, part sob and part yelp, eyes sweeping the room before landing on Agron. His panic quickly shifts to relief, all but throwing himself into Agron's arms. 

Agron lets him, rubbing his back as Nasir sobs. His tears soak into Agron's skin, staining it with pain and sorrow. It's been over a month since Nasir's had a nightmare like this. 

"You're okay. I've got you. You're safe, Nasir," Agron murmurs into his hair, kissing the crown of his head. 

It's some time before Nasir calms enough to allow Agron to lay him back down. Even then, he curls up with his back to Agron's chest, gripping Agron's arm over him. Early on, Agron had learned this was a defense mechanism for Nasir. He feels safe like this, smothered in Agron's skin, feeling the steady press of Agron's breathing against his back. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Agron asks, rhythmically caressing Nasir's thigh. 

"I woke up and you weren't here," Nasir mumbles, half obscured by his face pressing against Agron's other arm, "He was."

Agron knows, even without Nasir saying it, who he is talking about. Sometimes even saying the name is too much for him. 

"It was just a dream," Agron soothes again, pressing even closer, bridging every gap between them with skin. 

"It wasn't always like that," Nasir whispers, and Agron has to remind himself not to freeze. It's the first time they've ever really talked about it - Agron not wanting to pry and Nasir not freely giving information. 

"When we met, I was just some dirt poor art student, trying to work my way through college by stripping," Nasir is crying again, Agron can feel it against his arm. 

"He bought a lap dance from me and sat me down and talked to me for the whole hour. He was so charming back then, interested in what I had to say, funny, caring, all the things you want in a man. I felt special for the first time in a long time."

Nasir shifts a little, sniffling. Agron doesn't release him, just keeps up his caresses. 

"We were three months in the first time he hit me. It was an accident really. The mug slipped out of my grasp. I couldn't catch it and he-" Nasir pauses, voice shaking, "he made me pay for it."

Agron feels his jaw tighten, but doesn't dare let Nasir onto it.

"It got worse after that. There were nights when I could barely move after. I had bruises all over me, all of the time. People whispered about me at school. Pietros begged me to leave him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do it.

It wasn't just beatings though. He hit me and punched me. There was-" 

Nasir chokes on a sob, hands coming up to cover his face. Agron soothes him through it, letting him have a moment before continuing. 

"I tried to tell him no. I tried to stick up to him, but I couldn't. He held me down and just took what he wanted. He took and took and took. God, how can you even want me when Caesar has taken everything from me?" 

Nasir succumbs to his sobs then, shaking his whole body and choking him out. Agron gently but firmly turns him over, wrapping Nasir safely inside his arms. Brushing his hair back from his face, Agron presses his lips to Nasir's forehead, gently rocking him. 

It's again some time before Nasir relents, seemingly drained as he unclenches in Agron's grasp. He lays still, breathing shallow and damp across Agron's collarbones. 

"Baby," Agron murmurs, "You are not empty or worthless. What he did to you is not your fault."

Nasir makes a noise of protest but Agron gently shushes him, tilting Nasir's head back so he can look upon his face. 

"I know you are hurt. I know he did to you caused some severe damage that you may never fully be over. I'm going to help you though. Every day, I promise, I'm going to prove to you that you are worth more than anything in this whole world."

Nasir's large eyes open, eyelashes clumped together by tears, staring imploringly up at the other man. 

"Why?"

Agron pauses, stroking his fingers gently along Nasir's jaw, catching a few stray tears. He feels the weight of what he's about to say on his tongue, but he can't hold back anymore. 

"Because I love you."

Nasir stares up at Agron, mouth slightly open and yet he can't say anything. He can't find any words, all thought leaving him under the confession that he has been craving and dreading. 

"I know you can't say it. I can love you and it's not required for you to love me back," Agron gently brushes his fingers through Nasir's hair just above his ear, "I do love you though."

"Agron," Nasir whispers, fresh tears coming to his eyes, "If I could say it back, I would."

"I know," Agron nods, pulling Nasir against his chest.

"Go to sleep. Everything will be okay in the morning."

Agron can feel the moment when Nasir succumbs, drifting into rest with a quiet sigh. He knows it won't come to him though. Laying in the dark, Agron begins to feel the dull ache of bittersweet disappointment crowd into his chest. Not that Nasir doesn't love him, but that Agron isn't enough for that love. 

Maybe, Agron thinks, if he was stronger, wiser, something more than he could be someone worthy of Nasir's love. The truth is though, he's not. 

And Agron's beginning to think he never will be. 

He lays in the dark for hours, staring up at the ceiling and going over everything. He wishes it was different. He wishes that he had met Nasir before Caesar ever got to him. He would spend all his time wooing the other man, not trying to make up for all of the pain Caesar has caused.

It's just barely five am, sun peeking but not yet saying hello, when Agron finally rolls out of the bed. He does his sit ups (one fifty) and push ups (two fifty) in the living room, drinking a full bottle of water before sneaking back into the room. Agron's careful in his movements, making sure to shut the bathroom door before he flips on the light and takes a quick shower. He even dresses silently, pulling on the first thing he sees in his 'work' drawer. He can't leave though without turning his gaze to Nasir. 

He's sprawled on his back, sheets coiled around his calves, leaving his thigh and one whole side of his hip exposed. Agron hadn't noticed last night but Nasir had pulled on one of Agron's faded and holey Metallica shirts. The neck is cut out far enough that it falls over Nasir's smooth shoulder, teasing a peek at the kiss bruise there. 

Part of him, a small, vicious and black part makes Agron want to just sneak out. He's not sure he can handle the aftermath from last night, but then Nasir whimpers in his sleep, hand reaching out to grasp at Agron's side of the bed. It tugs on Agron, a thick line leading from him to Nasir. Leaning down, he gently nuzzles his lips against Nasir's hairline, caressing his bare shoulder with careful fingers. 

“Hey baby boy.” Agron whispers into Nasir's ear. 

“Yeah?” Nasir groans, rolling towards the other man, eyes fluttering. 

“I've gotta go to work, alright?” Agron can't resist gently pulling Nasir's shirt further down his shoulder, kissing the soft skin there. 

“Mmkay,” Nasir smiles a little, reaching warm fingers out to gently trace along Agron's hand, “I'll see you this afternoon. Chadara and Pietros are coming with me.”

“Sounds good.” 

Agron moves to get up, but stops when he hears Nasir's tired murmur. 

“I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you too.”

Agron leans down, pressing his lips firmly to Nasir's. It's a little too rough, especially since Nasir tastes like morning and he's still half awake. Agron needs it though, needs the bite of his teeth against Nasir's plump lips, the copper tang as he bites a little too hard, blood welling up. 

“Ow!”

Nasir pulls back sharply, holding his hand to his mouth and staring up at Agron. He doesn't say anything, but he sits up slowly, pulling his knees up against his chest. It's enough to make Agron feel a little guilty. 

“Sorry baby.” He makes up for it by pecking Nasir's forehead, standing up, “I didn't mean to be so rough.” 

“Are we alright?” Nasir asks, fearing the worst. He knows it's his fault, his short comings in returning Agron's affection last night. 

“Of course. I'll see you at the Firehouse Halloween Festival, alright? Keys are on the kitchen counter.”

Agron hears Nasir's timid agreement as he exits the bedroom door. 

 

\- - -

 

“This is fucking ridiculous. How can you possibly even drive this thing?” Chadara rests her hand on her hip, staring up into the flatbed of the truck. She's wearing a long white gown, taperd off at the waist with a gold rope. Her long blond hair pulled up in curls around her ears – the very image of a costume store Aphrodite.

Nasir had managed to scramble and pull himself up onto it, loading boxes of candy and paint supplies along the blue tarp laid out across the smooth, black metal. He had yelled at Pietros not fifteen minutes ago about how much Agron would have his head if he scratched his truck. 

“He asked me to bring stuff over to the street fair. I didn't want to upset him by telling him I could barely reach the pedals,” Nasir huffs, carefully stretching a bungie cord a large tote. His cat ears threaten to fall, but he pushes them back, smoothing his hair.

“Where is Duro?” Pietros asks, walking out of the shop with another box of candy. His costume isn't as elegant, a nurse hat perched on his head and white, almost translucent scrubs.

“He's been mostly home. Took a week off to get his head around the break up,” Nasir squats to sit on the tailgate, legs swinging, “Agron has just been feeding him beer and pizza the whole time.”

“That's pathetic. Was Auctus even that great of a guy?” Chadara asks, rolling her eyes, “I mean, come on, Duro is a catch. He'll find someone else.”

“I don't think it's a matter of whether we thought Auctus was great, which we do, by the way. It's how Duro felt about him,” Nasir sighs, “He just looks so upset all the time.” 

“I didn't mean to cause Duro pain,” Pietros sets the box of candy up on the truck, leaning against it.

“It's not your fault, honey,” Chadara wraps a pale arm around Pietros' shoulders, “Auctus had no right to act like that.”

“Yeah but,” Pietros trails off, looking for an explanation that isn't coming. 

“We can't all have amazing boyfriends like Nasir,” Chadara teases, but her grin falls when she turns and notices Nasir's down cast gaze. 

“What is it? Did you and Agron break up too?” Chadara has never been that tactful. 

“Actually,” Nasir swings his feet harder, staring at them, “he told me he loved me last night.”

“What!?” 

Both Chadara and Pietros' yells draw the attention of a few passersby, a woman nearly dropping her coffee from how startled she is. 

“Agron told me he loved me last night,” Nasir repeats, voice soft if not a little staggered. 

“Jesus! It's about fucking time!” Chadara wraps a hand around Nasir's ankle, shaking it a little, “So when do I get to start planning the wedding? I'm thinking nude beach, lots of flowers, the whole-”

“Nasir,” Pietros cuts the cackling woman off, staring at Nasir with narrowed eyes, “You did tell him how you feel about him too, didn't you?”

Nasir pulls his fingers together, wringing them slight in fear. He doesn't know what to say. Either answer Pietros is going to know the truth. They've been best friends for ages now. 

“Oh Nasir,” Pietros' voice drops, disappointment in every syllable.

“You didn't tell him you love him? That he makes the stars come out and your loins ignite with passion?” Chadara cries dramatically, once again scaring a few passersby. 

“I just-” Nasir begins, hands outstretched with palms up, “I just couldn't say it. It's not that I don't like him or I'm doubting us being together. It's just, I've never felt this way before. What if what I'm feeling isn't love at all but like, long-term attachment?”

“Long-term attachment? Like in you want to spend the rest of your time with him?” Pietros asks, seeing straight through the bullshit. 

“Look, Nasir, I know you're scared but,” Chadara is cut off at the sudden loud ringing of a cellphone. 

Nasir fumbles in his tight black jeans before pulling the device from his pocket, swiping the screen to answer. 

“Hey! What's up?” Nasir mouths Agron's name to the others. 

_”I was just checking on your progress. We're gonna try and get started in an hour or so. Are you almost on your way?”_ The sound of laughter and banging is clear from behind Agron. 

“Yep. We're loading the last of the candy into the truck.” 

_”Awesome. And you guys are all set to face paint and shit?”_

“Sure thing.”

Agron's voice is happy, calm and everything, but Nasir can't get the imagine of Agron's blank face this morning, blood clinging to his lip. With a wave of his hand, Nasir hops down from the truck, wandering away from the two to have some privacy.

“Hey Agron?”

_”Yeah baby?”_

“You know I really care about you right?”

_”Nasir, you don't have to do this.”_

“I do. I do have to do this. I know how you feel and you promised to give me time. I'm working on it, okay? Agron, I don't want this to come between us. Please just know that I want you in my life. I need you. “

There is a long pause where all Nasir can hear is the rushing of traffic on his end and Agron's breathing on the other. Finally, his voice comes through the cellphone, quiet and sad.

_”I know. I know you do, baby boy. I'm sorry.”_

“It's my fault too.”

_”I shouldn't have sprung it on you. I'm just not good with words and talking and stuff.”_

Nasir can hear someone calling Agron's name, something else, and then boisterous laughter. Agron's huff of annoyance travels down the line as well, bringing a grin to Nasir's face.

“Your boys need their co-assistant chief and I need to scramble back up in this truck.” 

_“Hey, we're good now, right?”_ Agron's voice strains on the words, a desperation that Nasir has never heard. 

“Of course we are. I'll see you soon.”

_”Hurry.”_

Nasir can feel the blush inching up his face. It always gets him when Agron acts like being away from Nasir for any amount of time is torture. 

He rounds back around the vehicle, slamming the tailgate up into the locked position just in time for Chadara and Pietros to finishing locking the shop. 

Nasir is just about to climb into the cab of the truck when he sees him. Sitting across the road at the coffee shop, he lazily traces the rim of his mug. He's wearing one of his expensive suits, cream with a dark blue tie and white shirt. His dark glasses glint in the afternoon light. When he notices Nasir looking, Caesar waves his fingers in a creepy little waltz – drumming them in the air, grin pulling back to show sharp teeth 

The hair on the back of Nasir's neck stands up, sick twisting knot in his stomach. He hasn't seen him in what feels like forever, and the sudden desire to run spurs Nasir's heart into a storm. It doesn't occur to him, but Nasir's arm automatically raises up, almost as if he's reaching for Agron's shoulder, his calm safety, his protector. 

But Agron isn't here. He's six miles north in some street in Brooklyn, waiting for Nasir to show up. So as Caesar stands and begins to make his way across the street, Nasir finds himself resorting to his old tactics. 

He doesn't think he's ever gotten into the truck that fast before. He bangs his knee painfully on the floorboard, hair getting caught in the seat-belt, but he manages to shut and lock the door before Caesar has the white walk sign. 

“Nasir? What's going on?” Pietros asks from the backseat, swiveling around to look for the threat. 

“Get in. Fuck! Chadara close the door!” He yelps, shoving the keys into the ignition. 

Agron would kill him if he saw how rough he was being with the truck, but Nasir can barely summon the concern as he reverses, tapping the car behind him with the bumper. It jolts the truck a little, but no alarms go off, so Nasir ignores it. If it scratches the bumper, he will blame it on someone else.

Caesar is nearly to the driver's side door when Nasir gets enough clearance to pull out of the parking spot, cutting off a bus and two bicyclists. His heart doesn't stop hammering until he's six blocks down, coasting through yellows the whole way. 

The suffocating fear still wasn't gone by the time Nasir pulled the truck into the street, parking it at the end of the block. His hands gripping tight at the steering wheel to keep from shaking, thoughts swarm inside Nasir's mind, blocking out the chatter of Chadara and Pietros.

How long had Caesar been sitting there? Was he following Nasir? What all had he seen? 

“Nasir?” Chadara's warm hand falls on his shoulder, gently caressing the skin there through his v-neck. 

“Yeah?” Nasir lifts one hand from the steering wheel to push his cat ears back in place, making sure the eyeliner on his nose isn't smudged. 

“Are you okay?” Chadara's blue eyes focus on Nasir's, drawing him back to the moment. 

“Yeah. I'm good. Let's go,” Nasir licks his lips quickly, turning away to open the door. His still throbbing heart tells a different story.

The block is swarming with people, crowding around the carnival games and food tables, dressed in their best Party City costumes. Music blares along the street, the loud notes of Jay Z's “New York, New York” nearly shaking the ground they're standing on. It seems to be a staple now in all NYC events.

Nasir manages to hop down from the truck without a problem, eyes scanning the crowd for his boyfriend. Usually Agron would be extremely easy to spot, a giant over everyone else, but they hadn't exactly discussed what they were dressing up as and Nasir can still feel the tingle of fear pressing against his skin. He's just about to give up and climb back into the truck and wait for Agron to find him, when he hears his name. 

Turning, Nasir feels his skin prickle for another reason entirely. Agron is half dressed in gear, loose khaki pants with a neon yellow strip up the side, held low on Agron's hips by suspenders. It's surprisingly warm for October in New York, and Agron has taken advantage of the weather by wearing a gray tank top with the FDNY logo on the front. The fabric clings to him like a second skin, arms building along his sides as he holds his helmet against his hip. 

“Hey baby!”

Leaning down, Agron kisses Nasir firmly on the mouth. He tries to keep it chaste, simple under the radar of the neighborhood, but Nasir will have none of it. Raising up on his toes, he licks slowly into Agron's mouth, fingers curling around his thick suspenders. 

“Hey,” Nasir grins as he pulls away, voice wrecked. 

“So I take it your costume is more sex kitten than kitty cat?” Agron asks, glancing down at Nasir's simple but effective costume. 

He's got on one of those deep black v-necks again that exposes half his chest and a pair of painted on black skinny jeans. Agron is pretty sure he couldn't even get a finger into the waistband, that's how tight they are. There is a soft plush tail safety pinned to his belt loops and fuzzy black cat ears on his head, nestled among all of Nasir's loose hair. 

“In that get up, I will literally be whatever you want.” Nasir murmurs, fingers trailing slowly down Agron's stomach. 

“Don't make me drag you into the truck. I don't think Gannicus can lie for me twice.” Agron smirks, remembering the last time. 

Nasir is just about to reply, something snarky and way too dirty for their environment, but his thought is cut off by the shrill crying of a child. 

“Uncie Agron! Uncie Agron!”

Agron releases Nasir to turn, catching the toddler up in his giant arms. The child is mess of chocolate frosting and sprinkles, some of it caught in his wildly curly blond hair. His bright blue eyes stare adoringly up at the older man, pressing a sticky hand against Agron's day old stubble. 

“Hey little one,” Agron presses a wet kiss to the child's cheek.

“Uncie Agron, I miss you!” The child again presses his hand to Agron's cheek, words slurred inside a three year old's mouth. 

“I've been so busy, I know. But I have someone I want you to meet,” Agron turns to face Nasir, gently raising one of the small child's hands to wave, “Tielo, this is my boyfriend Nasir. Nasir, this is Saxa and Gannicus' son, Tielo.”

“You a cat,” Tielo notices, not looking very impressed. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Nasir grins. He doesn't have much experience with children, but he likes to think he has a warm heart by nature. 

“Boy?” Tielo points one grubby finger towards Nasir. 

“Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Like Mommy and Daddy are together. Nasir and me are together,” Agron replies, bouncing the child a little. 

“Oooh,” the little boy's mouth pulls into a grin, showing a row of sharp little baby teeth and more chocolate frosting, “He a cat.”

“Yes, he's a cat and you are a ghostie,” Agron smirks, raising one hand, “and ghosties are always prone to tickle monsters!”

He drums his fingers up and down Tielo's stomach, cackling as the little boy lets out a powerful squeal, dissolving into laughter and squirms. Agron's powerful arms are strong enough to hold him, but not let him get away, carefully maneuvering the little boy more onto his back. Tielo doesn't stand a chance.

It's an image that Nasir had never really thought of, Agron with a child. It fits though. The easy way Agron holds him, playing with him. Tielo's happy yelps and Agron's playful growls are blend together and Nasir is afraid to admit it, but he could see this in the future. Possibly with a little boy with black curls instead of blond and big green eyes. 

“I was wondering who had kidnapped my son,” Saxa wraps her arm around Agron's waist, leaning up to press her lips to Tielo's cheek. 

“Not kidnapped, just borrowed,” Agron eases the boy back into Saxa's arms, wrapping his newly freed hand around the back of Nasir's neck. It's oddly domestic, something that Nasir is surprised to find is actually nice.

“Uncie Agron's cat,” Tielo points with his whole hand this time, “Pretty pretty.”

“Yes, Uncle Agron's boyfriend is pretty,” Saxa coos, grinning at the couple. 

“Not boy,” Tielo's eyebrows wrinkle, clearly not understanding, “Cat!”

“Can you say Nasir?” Agron prompts the child, reaching out to gently take one of Tielo's hands. 

“Nsss,” Tielo hisses, showing all his teeth.

“Na-sir. Naaa-zzzzzir,” Agron tries again, prompting a laugh from Saxa. 

“That's not how you say it,” She taunts, shaking her head. 

“It's been so long, I figured I might as well just let him call me whatever he wants,” Nasir volunteers, instantly blushing under Saxa's raised eyebrow. 

“Na-ssss! Nasssss!” Tielo hisses, much like a snake, arms reaching out towards Nasir. 

He keeps repeating it until Nasir steps forward, gently taking the little boy's hand in his own. He bounces it a little, kissing the grubby little fingers. The closer he gets to the boy, the more a sudden desire rises in him. It's foreign and not completely fleshed out, but he wants, suddenly sharp, wants this with Agron. He wants a baby, something they can take care of, dote on, wash and feed and dress. He wants to come home their son sleeping on Agron's chest or curled up together in bed.

“Aren't you supposed to be helping with the grilling?” Saxa asks, a sly smirk forming on her lips, almost as if she already knows Nasir's thoughts. It looks slightly out of place with her son's hands tangled in her wild hair. 

“I am and you,” Agron turns to face Nasir, “need to set up the face painting station.”

“I'll leave you to it then,” Saxa leaves with a glance over her shoulder, bouncing Tielo in her arms. He continues to hiss over his shoulder, eyes alight with mischief. 

“Your table is on the left, it's got a sign,” Agron murmurs the words while drawing closer to Nasir, stooping a little to press his lips in three, quick chaste kisses. 

“I'll go get Chadara and Pietros,” Nasir nods, feeling dazed from all the attention. 

Agron turns to leave with a lingering touch along Nasir's waist, a promise. 

The rest of the party goes well. Nasir, Chadara, and Pietros spend the whole time painting superhero masks and flowers on the children, acting amazed at every witch, princess, animal, and cowboy in sight. They get praised a lot by the parents as well, taking their time to make the paint look perfect. Nasir takes a whole fifteen minutes to perfect a little girl's Spiderman face, allowing her delighted look to be all the payment he needs. 

He catches glimpses of Agron every once in a while, moving around and talking to parents, being his charming self. It's weird to see him interacting with other people like this. He's charming, for sure, but Nasir can see it's all an act. Agron is a man of few words and mostly actions. Watching him slide up to parents and answer questions, hold babies, and give out candy is almost surreal. 

The only other thing that bothers Nasir is the way the hair on the back of his neck seems to stand up every so often, feeling eyes on him. He managed to catch some guy, dark and attractive dressed in a pirate costume standing to the side staring at him, but Nasir can't seem to place him. He looks familiar, like the type of man you meet once and then can't remember when you meet him again. He's about to go up and ask him after the fifth time Nasir catches him staring, but Donar appears out of nowhere to lead the guy off, talking to him in harsh words. 

Time winds down and before they know it, the street lamps are on and the music as turned from Top 40s to something slower, soft notes of jazz drifting down the slowly emptying street. Nasir finishes his last little boy just as the sun begins to hide behind the buildings. He stands slowly, stretching his arms high above his head, a yawn pulled from his gut. 

He's just about to stumble to the car for a cigarette when warm hands slide along his waist, pulling him back against a firm chest. Warm lips and rough stubble make their way up his neck, nibbling at Nasir's jaw before tilting his head up, Agron's lips descending on his own in a slow, wet drag. 

“You taste like beer and cotton candy,” Nasir murmurs, turning slowly in Agron's grip. 

“Thank you?” Agron laughs, gently swaying them to the crooning coming over the speakers. 

“Did you have fun today?” Nasir asks, allowing Agron to lead him in the slow dance. 

“I did. Lots of people showed up. Did you?”

“Yeah. It was nice to be part of this. People don't appreciate fire fighters enough.”

Agron's hand is nearly scalding on Nasir's lower back as he moves them in a slow circle, holding Nasir flush against him. He can feel every breath the smaller man draws in, the tiny hairs along Nasir's arms tickling his own. It occurs to Agron in this moment, that one this is the first time they've ever danced together, and two that he hopes it never stops.

“You don't think so?” Agron's fingers slowly slide through Nasir's hair, massaging at his scalp. 

“No, I don't.” Tilting his head up, Nasir presses his lips to Agron's cheek, “Thank you for everything you do.”

“It's my pleasure,” Agron seals it with a firm grip on Nasir's head, leaning down to kiss him more ferociously. 

It's almost as if fate is against them though as soon as Nasir's lips part open, the air is pierced with a wail of a siren. Lights from the fire house illuminate the street in a blinding glow as someone raises the garage door, flipping on the red and blue truck lights. 

“Fuck!” 

Agron pulls back, turning to watch as both Gannicus and Crixus pull away from what they are doing to run towards the fire house. A sudden rush of both excitement and fear twists in his chest, knowing that this must be a serious call if they're being assigned in. 

“Something's wrong,” Agron murmurs, more to himself than Nasir, “I've gotta go.”

“Wait, what? What's wrong? Do you know what's happening?” Nasir tries to tighten his grip on Agron but it's no avail as the man pulls away, dropping one last haphazard peck on his forehead. 

“I don't know. I've gotta go,” Agron begins to jog towards the already pulling out truck. He's just inside the cab, yanking on his jacket when he yells over his shoulder, loud enough to nearly echo in the deserted street. 

“I'll meet you at your place. I love you.”

Then he disappears in the wail of a siren and flashing lights. 

 

\- - - 

 

Agron can still smell the sulfur and sweat on him when he finally pulls up in front of Nasir's apartment. He had showered at the fire station, but it's a stink that permeates the skin, digs in deep, and won't leave regardless of how much Irish Spring you use. 

Slipping from the truck, Agron grabs his duffle bag before darting up the three flights of stairs to Nasir's door. He can tell, even from the outside, that there are no lights on. It's nearly three in the morning, and though it kind of bothers him that Nasir didn't wait up, Agron gets it. 

Unlocking the door, Agron barely makes it into the entry way when a shoe smacks directly into his chest, falling to the floor with a muffled thump. Agron shuts the door with an audible click, searching the darkness for Nasir before the side lamp flips on, accompanied by another thrown shoe. The force of it causes Agron to drop his duffle as he kicks off his shoes, not reacting just yet.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you just leave me like that?” Nasir shouts, standing firmly halfway between the couch and the doorway of the living room. He's still got on half his costume, sans the skinny jeans, and his face is blotchy and red. 

“Nasir,” Agron starts slowly, working on containing the licks of sudden fire that surrounds him, trying to tamper down his temper. It's the first time he's ever yelled at Agron.

“No. Fuck you. You can't just fucking do shit like that. Did you know that over thirty fire fighters died on the job last year? Did you fucking think about that? Why would you even pick something like this? You have to quit. I'm refusing to allow you to work for them,” Nasir crosses his arms over his chest.

“Nasir, I'm not quitting my job,” Agron can't contain the scoff and it seems to only fuel Nasir more. He reaches behind him to grab one of the throw pillows off the couch, chucking that at Agron too. It doesn't hurt, and Agron catches it, but it's the principle. 

“Fuck you. You will quit or I'm fucking out of here,” Nasir doesn't back down as Agron moves towards him, trying to stand taller as if to be intimidating. 

“Nasir,” Agron begins slowly again, trying his absolute hardest not to lose his temper. This is Nasir after all, usually sweet, kind, and considerate Nasir. 

“Fine. Fuck you. I hope you have a good fucking life without-” 

Agron has heard enough. Stomping across the room, he reaches out and firmly grips Nasir by the back of the neck. It's not hard enough to bruise, but enough to cause Nasir's words to fumble, looking up at Agron with wide, watery brown eyes. It's his grounding point, the one touch on Nasir's ultra sensitive neck that always makes him stop whatever he's doing. 

“Stop,” Agron's voice dips low, edging on a growl. Once he has Nasir's undivided attention, he continues. 

“You don't talk to me like that. We don't talk to each other like that.” Agron doesn't relent his grip, but moves his voice to a slightly less intense tone, “Tell me what's going on and we'll fix it together, okay?”

It's as if the marionette has finally dropped the strings. Nasir deflates instantly, leaning heavily against Agron's unwavering support. He turns his face into Agron's chest for a moment, letting out a broken sob before mumbling against the fabric. It's unrecognizable, so Agron is forced to gently push Nasir back, stooping to look at him, hand still on the back of his neck. 

“I was just worried,” Nasir mumbles, trying to hide behind his hands. 

“Baby, you know that I'm careful. You don't need to be worried about me,” Talking softly, Agron removes one hand from Nasir's shoulder to his hair, petting the strands.

“I never realized how dangerous your job was and I know that sounds stupid, because you fucking run into burning buildings, but I just didn't-I don't-I can't have anything happen to you,” Nasir stammers over the words, trying to close his eyes. Agron gently cups his face though, tilting it up so he is forced to meet Agron's gaze.

“Baby boy,” Agron sighs, gently bumping his nose with Nasir's, “I work with the best crew in all of New York City. We watch each other's backs no matter what. Nothing is going to happen to me.”

“But you don't know that,” Nasir whimpers, wrapping his arms around Agron's waist. He doesn't give the option of having space between them. 

It's a build up. The stress of Caesar's unexpected visit earlier combined with the thought that there might be a time in Nasir's life when Agron isn't here. When his job or his friends or something will steal Agron away from Nasir, take him to a place that Nasir can't reach him. It's fucking terrifying.

"I don't know what's going to happen when you walk down the street," Agron reasons, "Someone could go crazy and snatch you up. Things happen. We don't control fate. All we can try to do is be careful and take things one day at a time."

"It's just so much of a risk," Nasir shuffles, already knowing that Agron is right. 

He can't predict the future. There was no way he could have known that Caesar was following him versus that Agron was going to get called into work. He can't spend his life worrying every second that something bad is going to happen. If he does, he might as well never get out of bed.

"Are you sure this is all that's going on?" Agron raises a suspicious eyebrow. He knows. He always knows.

"Mmmhm," Nasir lies and it feels like ice dripping down his spine. He's never lied to Agron before.

"Nasir," Voice inflecting on the s, drawing it out as z, Agron squeezes the back of Nasir's neck. 

"I'm fine. I am. Everything's okay," Nasir raises on his toes, pressing his mouth firmly to Agron's. 

In the back of his mind, Agron knows that Nasir is lying to him. He can tell with the desperate way that his tongue seeks out Agron's, trying to keep him distracted enough that Agron won't press the matter. If he could see inside Nasir's mind, he would, figure out what is so bad that his boyfriend has to lie to him about it. It hurts, like a sting in the center of Agron's chest, a tinge that sees to linger the longer Nasir kisses him.

“I'm sorry I threw things at you,” Nasir peeks up through his eyelashes, fingers already working on the ties of Agron's pants. 

"It's okay. You're a pretty good shot too," Agron decides to let it go. He'll let the lie pass, but only because it's late and he'll eventually pull it out of Nasir and because he's half hard just looking at Nasir's dark gaze.

"You're not exactly a small target," Nasir's replying smirk is enough to fuel another kiss, this one slower and wetter than the last, “My big, strong man.” 

"You think so? You want to make it up to me?" Agron asks, pulling away just enough to breath the words against Nasir's mouth.

"Yeah Daddy. Let me make it up to you."

There is no hesitation in Nasir as Agron grips his hand, leading him into the bedroom. They're barely through the door before Nasir turns and latches back on, tugging at Agron's tank top before forcing it over his head, mouth tasting skin. He kisses along Agron's broad chest, licking a nipple playfully before scooting lower, sucking at the skin just above his belly button. 

Agron can see the stretch of his spandex shorts perfectly cupping Nasir's ass as he bends. The black material clings as if a second skin, hiked up right at the bottom of his ass, allowing the smooth globes to peek out. Agron's cock gives a twitch at the sight, already wanting to be buried between them. He swears he's never seen anyone with an ass as perfect as Nasir's. It's lush and round and excellent to grip and bite and lick, a plan that Agron is going to follow through on. 

He's just about to reach out and grab Nasir's ass when the man pulls away. Stepping carefully, he coyly turns his back on Agron, dragging his t-shirt up and over his head, revealing inch after inch of tattooed and caramel colored skin. The material pools on the floor, hardly a concern compared to the way Nasir's fingers trail along the waistband of his shorts next. It's a tease that he doesn't follow through with, only revealing a strip more of skin before hiding it again. 

“Baby,” Agron growls, stepping forward. 

Nasir looks over his shoulder at Agron, wicked grin in place, before lifting a hand and undoing the tie around his hair. It falls in massive curls and waves, settling along the bottom of his ribs. He knows it's Agron's weakest point, burying his face in Nasir's hair when he fucks him always gets Agron off faster. It's the all encompassing heat, the sweet smell of mint and pears, the way it's so easy to tug and control Nasir with it. 

“You're looking hungry, Daddy, and sorely over dressed,” Nasir lifts one leg up onto the bed and then crawls forward, arching his back in a perfect bow. 

“Wonder what I can eat,” Agron answers, untying his sweats and dropping them to the floor. 

They've both gotten into the habit of sleeping naked ever since the first time they slept together, so Agron hadn't bothered to put on underwear after his shower at the station. His cock hangs suspended before him, red and half mast, already leaking a little from the tip. 

“I think I have something for you.” 

Nasir bends down at the waist, slowly dragging his shorts down and over his ass. He tucks the spandex around his knees, arching further to rest his elbows on the bed. Nasir is playing with Agron as he spreads his legs, putting himself completely on display. His balls hang between his spread legs, hole gaping for attention. 

“You want it bad, huh baby boy?” Agron moves towards the bed. He pauses at the end, reaching out a hand to smooth along the curve of his ass, thumb sliding along the crack to tease at Nasir's hole. 

“Agron,” Nasir murmurs, glancing over his shoulder, “Please.” 

Agron moves onto the bed behind Nasir, leaning over him to kiss Nasir firmly. It's a rough drag of his stubble along Nasir's cheek, tongue and teeth done with teasing and goes on the attack. He can taste the blood, swallowing the panting and whimpers that Nasir gives freely. He's nearly past the point of being gentle, fingers digging into Nasir's waist, but then it seems to leak out of him. 

They've fucked hard and fast, brutally tearing into each other on multiple occasions. Nasir always surrenders, always begs and moans, letting Agron completely dominate him. It's not a power play, it's a show of alpha maleness. Nasir knows that no matter what, Agron has got him when it comes to pleasure. He'll always get Nasir off, always make sure he comes, and always make sure he's taken care of after. 

Yet, it's different this time. Nasir always wants it fast and dirty, always begged to be fucked, but Agron has to wonder, has he ever had it any other way? Has anyone ever taken their time with Nasir? Unpieced him inch by fucking inch, made him last as long as he could, and then when Nasir does come, did they draw out another and another and another until he can barely breathe? 

“Wait,” Gasping it against Nasir's mouth, Agron gently presses the man over to sit up on his knees. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Nasir's automatic response is guilt, something Agron is trying to break him of. 

“No baby boy,” A kiss to Nasir's temple, “I just have a better idea.”

Agron rolls onto his back, making sure to rest his head just beneath the pillows, creating a cocoon around his face. He encourages Nasir to strip the rest of the way, pulling elastic and spandex over his legs. Nasir does it all silently, though his brow is furrowed in confusion. He doesn't mind riding Agron, but he thought there would be a little more foreplay involved. 

“Come here.”

Reaching out big hands, Agron gently takes Nasir's hands, pulling up to straddle Agron's waist.

“I'm gonna need the lube,” Nasir murmurs, leaning down to gently suck on one of Agron's nipples. 

“Not yet,” Shaking his head, he reaches out grasp Nasir's hips, dragging him up the bed, “I want to eat you out first.”

Breath leaves Nasir's lungs in short little bursts, constricting his chest. He's never fucking done this before, if Agron is insinuating what Nasir thinks he is. Being careful of the placement of his knees, Nasir lets Agron pull him up, positioning his thighs on either side of Agron's face. He doesn't sit yet, suspended above his boyfriend, Agron's hot breath ghosting up a long his balls to his hole. 

“I want you to ride my face,” Agron growls, fingers biting into the back of Nasir's thighs, “Ride it like you'd ride my cock and I promise I can make you come untouched.”

“H-How are you going to breathe? What if I hurt you?” Nasir gasps, feeling a gentle brush of Agron's lips over his perineum. 

“Baby boy,” Agron's fingers move to Nasir's ass, abruptly pulling him down. 

Nasir's hands scramble on the wall, falling haphazardly to the headboard in a desperate attempt to stabilize himself. He can feel Agron's tongue tracing up and down his balls, inching back further and further until the tip is teasing at Nasir's hole. It's maddening, a slow drag of wet heat right over his skin that makes him gape, quiver for Agron to put it inside of him. 

Agron's grip on Nasir's waist keeps him ground as Agron teasing him in slow, long strips. He can feel the precome dripping down Nasir's shaft, slipping along his thighs to Agron's hair and forehead. They're both going to be completely filthy by the time Agron's done. 

Down here, surrounded by Nasir's soft thighs, Agron can tuck his nose right up against Nasir's balls and smell him. He didn't expect Nasir's musk to be this intoxicating, a mixture of sweat, heat, and something else – cinnamon – Agron finally decides on. Nasir always smells spicy. 

Digging his nails into the tops of Nasir's ass, Agron gently starts moving him in slow grinds. It lets Agron keep his tongue out and straight, tracing dizzying loops up and over Nasir's now quivering hole. He wants it, he fucking wants it bad, but Agron promised himself that he's going to take his time. He's going to make it last, make Nasir remember this fuck, above all overs. 

“Oh! Oh fu-uck!” Nasir moans deep, feeling it pulled from his gut as Agron finally slips his tongue into him. 

He doesn't do it tentatively either. Agron presses deep as he can, wiggling it against the flesh, tasting Nasir's walls. His hands spread Nasir's ass wider, digging in so that his whole face is against him, barely being able to breathe until it's inhaling Nasir's skin. 

Agron keeps at it, delighted to find that Nasir begins to rock back against him. It's gentle at first, scared little bounces back on Agron's tongue, but he knows it'll be pick up. As soon as he pushes his fingers into Nasir, he's sure of it. 

Nasir's cock is leaving white streaks all over their black headboard, throbbing with need for attention. He doesn't dare take his hands off the headboard though, knowing if he does he's going to fall. He can feel Agron's fingers massaging his ass, pulling on the skin before smacking it a little. It fits perfectly in both of Agron's large hands, enough to grab and pinch, teasing Nasir with sharp tinges of pain. 

Agron keeps his tongue moving, thrusting it in and out over and over, nose rubbing right up against Nasir's perineum, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. It's not enough though and as he pulls back, Agron presses his lips right up against Nasir's entrance, kissing it before sucking on the skin. Nasir lets out a might wail above him, thighs instinctively tightening around Agron's head. He's mumbling curses, body curling, but Agron doesn't stop. 

His own cock throbs between his legs, feeling sorely ignored, but Agron can wait. This is about Nasir, about worshiping the man on top of him. Nasir needs to be reminded that his man has him, that Agron is never going to leave him or not take care of him. 

_Agron! Oh shit! Oh fuck! Agron!_

Nasir isn't even aware of the sounds he's making, the cries and wails aimed up towards the ceiling as he presses back fully on Agron's face. He knows this could end badly. Agron is basically suffocating on Nasir's taint, but he's not stopping. If anything, Agron seems to be speeding up, tongue flicking faster and faster inside of his hole. 

Face covered in spit, Agron releases one of Nasir's cheeks to slip his hand between the other man's legs. He eases in his first finger with his tongue, letting the sweat and saliva slick it enough that it won't be too dry. It goes in easy, pressing up against Nasir's walls, looking for that spot. Agron's fingers are nearly twice the length of Nasir's, and he knows exactly where to look to find Nasir's prostate. 

With two fingers deep inside him, Nasir begins to feel the sparks of orgasm accumulate in his spine. He doesn't realize how close he is though until Agron's nail grazes over him, sending a white hot shot up his spine. Instantly, Nasir's thighs begin to quiver, dropping him firmly down onto Agron's face, riding the flesh and pushing those fingers and tongue deeper inside of him. 

Agron doesn't even care that he can't breathe, all that matters is the way Nasir's thick thighs circle his head, canceling out all other noise and distraction. It's just him and Nasir right now, Agron's tongue further inside of him that he's ever been. He thrusts it between his scissoring fingers, worshiping that ass and nipping at the skin with his teeth. He's so into it, he doesn't even notice that Nasir is openly screaming before he feels the heat trickle down against his temple. 

Nasir's orgasm over comes him before he can really even understand what's going on. It bows him in half, forcing Nasir to press his forehead to the wall, nails scratching at the paint. His cock spurts up the headboard and then back, some falling on Nasir's chest and waist, sliding down between his legs. He comes back to himself to find he's screaming Agron's name, wailing like he's dying, and he feels it too. Every nerve ending shooting off bursts of pleasure. 

Agron doesn't pause in his movements until Nasir's fingers desperately grip his arm, begging for him to stop. Gently reaching to hold his waist, Agron guides Nasir to the side, letting him collapse with his head on Agron's thigh, feet tangled in the pillows. 

“Fuck,” Nasir whines, nuzzling into Agron's thigh, playfully biting at the skin. How he has the energy even to move anymore is a mystery. 

“I'm not done yet, baby boy,” Agron eases out from under the man, gently manhandling Nasir so his head rests on the pillows. 

Easing his hand slowly down Nasir's back, Agron begins a slow trail of kisses from his shoulders down his spine, caressing warm fingers along his ribs. Nasir puts up for it for only a few minutes before he starts arching his ass up, wanting to speed things along. Agron doesn't go for it though, spreading Nasir's legs around his hips and leaning his weight down, successfully pinning the other man flat to the bed. 

“Easy now,” Agron shushes in Nasir's ear, “Let me take care of you baby boy.”

“Hurry up,” Whining, Nasir tries to move again but can't, fingers flexing on the pillow. 

“No,” The finality of the word has Nasir freezing, peeking at Agron over his shoulder. 

“Wha-,” Nasir begins his protest, already whining but Agron shuts it down with a quick thrust, dragging his cock through the wetness he left in Nasir's crack.

“Let me take care of you,” Agron continues his slow thrusting, “I'm going to fuck you like you've never been before. Gonna to take my time on you, baby, make you wait for it. Gonna to be so deep inside you that you never again question who you belong to, who your man is.”

“I'm already yours,” Nasir whines, reaching a hand back to grip the short hairs at the base of Agron's head. 

“I know you are,” Agron growls into Nasir's ear, “but now I'm going to prove it.”

He produces the lube from no where, or so Nasir thinks, rubbing the bottle between his hands before drizzling it slowly at the base of Nasir's spine, easing it onto his ass with slow fingers. He wants it to be an easy glide, no pain or hesitation in Nasir's body. 

Lining up again, Agron begins thrusting his cock along Nasir's ass again, letting the skin envelope him. Nasir plays his part well, squeezing down almost subconsciously. He moans loudly when Agron's lips and teeth assault his neck again, suckling wet red-purple marks all over the tan skin. It's a proud sign of ownership, letting others know that Nasir belongs to Agron just as much as Agron belongs to Nasir.

It's a tight heat, the tip of Agron's cock dragging along his opening, catching on it but not slipping inside. The air around them seems to crackle with unresolved tension, Nasir's whines and moans half hidden in the fabric of the pillow. It feels like years, centuries go by for Nasir, before Agron lets himself raise on his knees – slipping into Nasir in one slow, easy thrust. 

When Agron thought of this, he figured that Nasir would try and fight him on it. He would shove and push and beg for more, and to some extent, Nasir didn't disappoint. Now though, with Agron completely bottoming out, spreading Nasir's ass with his hands to go in that extra inch, Nasir is nothing but compliant. 

Gripping his hands full of pillows, Nasir lays completely still under Agron, letting him take him over. Agron stays completely inside of Nasir for a few moments, letting them feel how deeply they are connect, how close Nasir already is to coming again, cock flushed against the damp sheets. 

Finally, Agron slides his hands up Nasir's arms, slipping his fingers through the other man's, giving him something to ground him, focus on, Agron pulls back just a few inches and begins a slow but deep rhythm. He grinds his body against Nasir's, licking and sucking at the other man's neck, nipping at his ear lobes. Every taste and sound completely swallowed by Agron unquenchable hunger for Nasir. 

It rocks Nasir against the bed, dragging his cock along the sheets in a torturous glide. It's nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , like he's ever had before. No one has ever done this to him, made him want it, make him wait for it, undone Nasir's whole existence but ground him at the same time, give him something to cling onto. 

“Agron,” Nasir whimpers, realizing through the daze that he's sobbing now. 

“Hush baby,” Agron coos his reply into Nasir's hair, “I've got you. I've got you. You're mine, remember?”

“I do. I am. Please don't ever leave me,” Nasir chokes out, feeling the firm drag of Agron's cock against his prostate. 

“Never,” Agron promises and it feels like an unbreakable vow. 

Agron never speeds up, but keeps his thrusts measured and deep. He can feel himself leaking, coating Nasir's insides with his seed, something Nasir craves and longs for. He swears, if he could, he would always keep Nasir full of his come, letting him feel full and wanted constantly. Nasir would never be insecure, knowing that Agron was with him, inside of him, over and over again. 

Turning his head, Nasir captures Agron's mouth in a slow kiss, more tongues than actual lips touching. Nothing is rushed or too harsh, detailed perfectly in the way that Nasir's body fits under Agron's, smothered by him, perfectly in place. With a desperate gasp, Nasir pulls away, the realization of this hitting him full force. 

This is not fucking. This isn't even sex. Squeezing Agron's fingers between his own, Nasir lets the knowledge that they're making love wash over him. Every thrust is another declaration of Agron's unwavering devotion to him. It's clearly written in every kiss, every bite, every movement that Agron makes. Nasir is overwhelmed, breath seeming to seize in his chest – not from fear but from elation. 

Agron tilts his hips just a bit further, grinding into Nasir's prostate with perfect accuracy. He knows how to make Nasir come, letting go of one of his hands only to slip it under his body, twisting Nasir's nipples gently. It entices a sharper moan out of the man below him, but Agron won't touch his cock. He has to prove that he is enough for Nasir – Nasir will never be left wanting with Agron. 

Voice raising in higher gasps, Nasir's mouth turns wet with tears as he feels his cock spurting under him. His orgasm feels as if his spine has completely melted, not earth shattering in the way that tears him apart, but that makes him feel as if Agron and him are the exact same person. They are so deep within each other, they will never part. It robs Nasir completely of breath, the whole world seeming to stop as come soaks into Nasir's waist and the sheets below. 

Agron can feel it the moment it happens as Nasir's body encloses on him incredibly tight. It's second nature for Nasir to squeeze down on him, but this is something else completely. Agron isn't sure if it's the palpable emotion in the air or the sharp grip Nasir now has on his cock that brings tears to his eyes, but they come, freely falling into Nasir's hair. It's not a sign of sadness or weakness, but complete and utter awe of the man below him. 

He can barely move in three more slow grinds before Nasir's body forces Agron to come. It spurts deep inside of him, filling Nasir with heat and slick, so much that it leaks out around Agron's huge cock, dripping onto the back of his thighs. Agron doesn't pause though, grinds deeper, grips harder, pulling Nasir against him in a tight hug. 

Nasir can't breathe, completely suffocated by his orgasm and Agron's heavy weight on top of him. He's pretty sure though that if this is the way he's going to die, he's completely alright with it. After a few moments, Agron seems to understand what he's doing though. He doesn't separate them, just grips Nasir's hips firmly in his hands and rolls them to the side. 

Spooning back against Agron's huge chest, Nasir turns his head over his shoulder to share open mouthed and lazy kisses with him. Both their faces are damp from sweat, tongues mingling in a taste of salt and skin. From this angle, Nasir can feel a little come slipping from him, but Agron's slowly softening cock is enough to keep most of it inside of him. 

No words pass between them as Agron fumbles with the blankets for a moment, successfully pulling them up and around their waists. Nasir lays silently, eyes closed with his body thrumming. He doesn't even think he could form coherent thoughts if he tried. 

Reaching over him again, Agron laces their fingers together, curling their hands up to rest against Nasir's chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. The pace lulls them both to sleep not minutes after, Agron still buried inside of Nasir's body.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is the halloween chapter!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://venomedveins.tumblr.com) for sneak peaks!


End file.
